


Silence

by littledust



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras gets them kicked out of a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

“You didn’t have to say anything, you know,” Grantaire says, doing his best to make his drunken collapse into the nearest chair look anything but. His head is pounding and it’s not even from the inevitable hangover; no, now that he’s taken to brawling in the name of justice, he got his head slammed into a wall.

Enjolras studies him with narrowed eyes as he dabs at his bloodied mouth with his handkerchief. “Silence is complicity.”

“Silence doesn’t get us kicked _out_ ,” Grantaire points out, and Enjolras looks away, his jaw tightening. If he doubts, if his great convictions ever falter, he will not say. “It must be exhausting, living one’s life as an example for others,” he muses, and when Enjolras’s expression softens, he realizes he spoke aloud. He considers following with _that was not meant as a compliment_ , but instead beckons Enjolras closer, claiming need for his handkerchief.


End file.
